The present invention is in the field of systems, devices, methods, and computer program products for the detection and repositioning of pop-up dialogs.
Many mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have the capability of accessing and displaying files, applications, and/or web pages. Due to the portable sizes of such mobile devices, display screens often display only a portion of the web page. In order to navigate or zoom in or out of a web page, a user can enter input, for example, via arrow keys, scroll bars, or touch screen commands. Display screens can also be adjusted by tilting or rotating the mobile devices.